


Starscream Reflects

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream reflects on the fall of Vos and the origins of the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream Reflects

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt by [starscreams-sexy-stilettos](http://starscreams-sexy-stilettos.tumblr.com/):  
> I’d love to see you attempt Starscream and his despair upon losing his hometown.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruins. Devastation. The shining towers toppled, the very earth itself charred from the fires. Nothing left; the corpses of my people – my Seekers – burned into ash.

The Council’s Scorched Earth policy. Supremacy at all costs.

We were their greatest asset. When we allied with their enemies, we became their greatest threat.

We never…  ** _I_**  never thought that they would go so far….

Cybertron had orbital platforms. They were once used as launch pads for deep-space expeditions, landing areas for those traveling through the space bridges, supply depots and warehouses for goods and supplies that we transferred to our far-flung colonies.

As the Golden Age faded, our race retreated to Cybertron, to our homeworld. The orbital platforms fell into disuse, floating in space idly, their time well past.

Until the Council found  _one final use_ for them.

A whole City, a whole people… punished for the ‘transgressions’ of a few.

 _My_  City.  _My_  People.

_I will have my vengeance._

The Council wants scorched earth?

_I will give them total annihilation._


End file.
